Three to Tango
by Kate14
Summary: really bad at summaries... this is a tai/sora/matt triangle. better summary will be put in later.


Author's Note: This is my first fic, and I started to write it ages ago. So I decided to post it here as my first fic. It's a Matt-Sora-Tai triangle. Please review.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of these characters are mine.

**Three to Tango**

By Kate Hartford

Sora Takenouchi stared glumly at the happy couple sitting in front of her. They were bumping their noses playfully and calling each other by their pet names. She always hated catching the bus and now she hated it even more.

She wasn't always down on love. Even she was in love once. With her best friend, Tai Kamyia. Sora had told him some time ago and Tai was very surprised. He had tried to be nice about it. He'd laughed good-naturedly and told her gently but firmly that he didn't love her. Tai had then told her his feelings about Nicole, the head cheerleader at Odaiba High. Sora laughed to and said she understood. But inside, her heart had been smashed to a million pieces. They had put the whole incident behind them after that. Nevertheless, she still carried a secret affection for the soccer team's best striker.

The bus stopped downtown near Four Season Flowers, where Sora worked part-time for her mother. Sora got up and stepped off the bus, happy to be out in the fresh air instead of a crowded space with schmaltzy couples. She headed inside the shop and was greeted with a fresh scent of pine. It was nearly Christmas and her mother, who was affiliated with the local nursery, had a new tree in the corner of the shop.

"Sora, is that you?" a voice called. "Can you hand me that ribbon on the counter? I have to finish tying this bouquet."

Sora found the ribbon her mother was talking about. "I have it mom," she said, tying on her apron. "But where are you?"

Mrs. Takenouchi laughed. "I'm at the back, sweetie," she replied. "Be careful when you come through. I spilled a bucket of water. Would you mop it up, Sora?"

Sora stepped gingerly through the puddle and handed the stretch ribbon to her mother. "Sure," she agreed, picking up the bucket and a mop.

Her mother sighed. "Thank you, dear," she said, pushing her hair back. "Honestly. I am so tired, I can't keep my eyes open any longer."

"Why don't you go home, mom?" Sora suggested. "I'll close up. Don't worry about the shop." She finished cleaning the spill and put the bucket down.

Mrs. Takenouchi smiled. "Thank you, Sora," she said. "Don't forget to shut off the light," she reminded her daughter, hanging her apron on a hook.

"I won't mom," Sora said, kissing her mother goodbye. "I'll see you tonight."

"All right," her mother said. "Goodbye honey." She opened the door and Sora was left alone in the shop. Sora sat on the counter for a few minutes, just taking in the smell of the flowers around her. She did this often. She had been in a car accident the year before and had been in a coma for three days. After that incident, she started to appreciate the things she took for granted.

A few minutes later, the door opened and in walked a customer. Sora's eyes flew open and she jumped off the counter. She turned around to see who it was and found herself facing the person she had been thinking about a few moments before- Tai Kamyia.

"Tai," Sora said casually. "Hey, what are you doing here?" The sight of him made her heart pound. He really was good-looking.

Tai grinned. "I was just walking home from soccer, looked through the window and saw you daydreaming again," he said teasingly. He was always making fun of her for dozing off.

Sora smiled. "Just appreciating life, you know," she said softly.

Tai grew quiet. He knew she was talking about the accident last year. Those three days had been the longest, most miserable days of his life. He didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost his best friend.

"Anyway," Sora finally said, breaking the silence. "What are you really doing here?" _You probably came in here to get flowers for Nicole, didn't you?_ she thought bitterly to herself.

Tai blinked. "Oh, right," he said, scratching his head. He seemed to have forgotten what he was going to say. "Um... my party tonight. Are you coming?"

Sora raised her eyebrows. "Tonight?" she asked. "That's short-notice. I didn't even know you were having a party." She felt hurt. Tai usually told her everything that was happening in his life.

Tai blinked again and then clapped his hand on his forehead. "Oh my god," he said. "I forgot to tell you, Sora. I'm so sorry, but can you come anyway? I know it's short notice and all, but I can't have a party without my best friend."

"I don't know," Sora said. "Frankly, I'm a little offended you didn't tell me about it before." _That and I don't want to stand around watching you fall all over your new girlfriend,_ she added to herself.

Tai gave her an apologetic look. "Please Sora?" he begged. "I'd die of boredom if you weren't there." Of course, Tai was exaggerating and Sora knew it. If she did come, he'd probably ignore her all night.

"Maybe," Sora said. That was the best she could give him. She still didn't know if she was going to come.

"Well, I hope you do come," Tai said sincerely. The he did something unexpected. He kissed her cheek softly and walked out of the shop, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

A few hours later, Sora was closing up the shop. As she dropped the keys into her pocket, she heard a voice calling her name. She turned around and faced Matt Ishida. He had only been in Odaiba for a few months, but he was already one of the most popular boys at school. They had been introduced once by her friend Mimi Tachikawa, who now lived in America. Although, Matt did say 'hi' once or twice when he saw her at school, she didn't know him very well, but he seemed like a nice enough guy.

"Hey, Matt," she greeted him in surprise. "Did you want something?" She looked at him curiously. Was it her imagination or was he turning the slightest hint of red?

"I wanted to ask you something," Matt explained, running a hand through his blond hair. "You've heard about Tai Kamyia's party, right?" He stopped and blushed, then answered his own question. "Of course you have. You are his best friend."

Sora stifled a laugh but decided to save him the embarrassment. "Yeah, I have heard about it," she said. "Why?"

He suddenly became very interested in the rock which was on the ground underneath them. "No reason," he mumbled. "I was just wondering." His face was flaming. "And, I hope we get a chance to talk. I mean, if you do go to the party."

"Uh, sure." Sora was floored. She had no idea why he was acting this way.

"I mean," Matt continued, his face returning to its normal color. "You just seem like a nice person, and Mimi's told me a lot about you and I feel like I already know you."

"Um, okay," Sora said, still feeling a little bit confused. "I wasn't sure to the party or not. Tai would be the only person I know. But if you want to talk, then I will go."

Matt smiled at her. "Thanks," he said. "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight. Bye."

"Bye," Sora called at his retreating back.

* * *

Sora sat on the couch in the Kamyia house, bored out of her mind. As she predicted, Tai had been ignoring her all night and she couldn't find Matt anywhere, partly because the place was so crowded. She glanced at the beige carpet. It was funny. After all the years she spent playing with Tai and his sister in this very room, she'd never noticed the carpet before. The place which was always like a second home to her, had suddenly become foreign.

Suddenly she felt hot. She needed some air. Sora stood up and made her away through the crowd. She found herself at the balcony outside the lounge room. To her surprise, someone else was there as well. "Matt," she said in surprise. "I haven't seen you all night."

Matt turned around. "Well, truthfully, I've been avoiding everyone," he said. "I don't even know why I came. I don't know these people."

Sora stared at him. "Matt, you go to school with these people and they like you," she said. "How come you're suddenly acting so shy?"

Matt didn't answer her. Instead, he turned around and faced the view again. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked.

Sora didn't answer him, but went to stand beside him, admiring the view as well.

Matt was quiet for a moment, but then broke the silence that surrounded them. "When I first moved here, I thought I'd be miserable." He laughed shortly. "I mean, Odaiba is a small town. Nothing much can happen here. I would have done anything to be back in Tokyo. Back in the excitement of the city. Back with my kid brother and my mom."

Sora was still silent. She knew he wasn't finished. Maybe this was what he needed to talk to her about.

"And then I see the stars clearly in the sky here," Matt continued. "And I wonder how I could ever think of going back to the city, with it's smog and mess. And when I'm in the city, with the action, I wonder how I could ever come back to a boring place like Odaiba."

Sora smiled. "I understand," she said. "I feel the exact same way when I visit my dad in Kyoto." Sora was being truthful. She did understand what Matt was saying, but she didn't know why Matt was telling her this.

He seemed to be reading her mind. "You're probably wondering why I just told you all that, right?" he asked. "I mean, why bring up stupid dilemmas when we could be partying the night away?" He finally turned to face her.

"It's not stupid Matt," Sora said softly, but firmly. "Besides, this party isn't really my scene anyway," she added truthfully.

"Me neither," Matt admitted. "I don't even know why I became so popular. All I do is play lead guitar and sing in a band. But I am incredibly good-looking so I guess I do understand," he added jokingly.

Sora laughed. "Don't be so full of yourself," she teased him.

Matt smiled. He had never met a girl like Sora. Most girls giggled or acted shy around him. Sora was different. He liked that. "So, what were you doing coming out here?" he asked her. "I thought you'd be having a blast in there."

Sora sighed. "It's not really my scene," she admitted. "It used to be, but..." She trailed off looking wistful. She shrugged. "I guess people change."

Matt knew what she meant. "It's not my scene either," he told her. He stopped for a second. "You know what's funny Sora?" he added.

"What?" Sora asked. "I've become anti-social? Yeah, that's hilarious." She was being sarcastic.

Matt ignored her comment. "We have so many things in common, and yet we're so different," he said. "We have different friends, hobbies..."

"So?" Sora said defiantly, her eyes flashing. "It's not a crime to be different, is it?"

Matt suddenly looked tired. "No," he said wearily. "I suppose not. I just meant-"

"I know what you meant," Sora said shortly. She stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry Matt," she said after a moment. "I don't know what got into me."

Matt brushed off her apology. "It's okay," he said. "No big deal."

Sora smiled. "So," she said, changing the topic. "Got a got a girlfriend?"

"Who wants to know?" Matt shot back teasingly. He grinned at her.

She smacked his arm playfully. "Not me, you dolt," she said, rolling her eyes, but she was smiling. "I'm just trying to start a conversation," she added, shrugging.

"Well, Sora," Matt said, still playing around. "You're looking at Odaiba's hottest, most eligible bachelor."

Sora burst out laughing. "Are you always so full of yourself?" she joked.

"A man's got to be, what a man's got to be," Matt told her.

"Man?" Sora asked. "Do you even shave yet?" She sniggered. She could tell perfectly well Matt hadn't started shaving.

"Not funny," Matt grumbled, covering his chin on instinct. He tried to think of a good comeback but failed. He hated it when he didn't get the last word.

They were silent for a few moments, until Sora spoke up. "I should really get home," she said, looking at her watch.

"Do you need a ride?" Matt asked, looking hopefully at her. Sora seemed like a fun person and he wanted to spend more time with her. Sure she could get a bit edgy at times, but hey, she was a sixteen-year-old girl. Girls were always like that.

"I'd love to," Sora said, smiling. Then her face fell. "But I have my car. Thanks anyway."

"Oh, that's too bad then," Matt said disappointedly.

"So, I'll see you around school or something," Sora said. For some strange reason, she felt disappointed that she had to leave so soon. It wasn't like she was having a good time at Tai's party, or was she? She started to walk away.

"Hey," Matt called after her.

Sora turned around. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I have your number?" Matt said. "I really like talking to you. You're a good friend."

Sora rummaged through her purse and brought out a pen and a scrap piece of paper. She scribbled down her number and handed it to Matt. "Here," she said.

Matt glanced down at the paper in his hands. Then he looked up and smiled at her. "I'll call you, okay?" he said.

"I hope so," Sora told him. She waved goodbye. "See you."

He watched her walk back into the house, make her way through the crowd, and then, through the noise of party, he could hear her close the front door softly.


End file.
